1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine adapted to copy in an efficient manner an original of relatively small size such as an ID card (Identity card), a driver's license, a membership card and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional ID cards or the like the photos of the possessors are laminated to the cards.
It has been generally difficult for the conventional electrophotographic apparatus to copy an original of very small size.